Hope
by minchedder
Summary: Set after 'tow the fertility test'. One shot.  There's always hope.  Mondler. R/R


**Hope**

_One shot, set after 'The One with the Fertility Test' Chandler and Monica tell the gang that they can't have children._

_Review please!_

"What are we going to do?" Monica whispered, her blue eyes swimming with tears, she couldn't believe it. Years and years of wanting to be a mother and now, she never would be.

"I don't know... I'm sorry Mon" Chandler whispered back, his own eyes shining with tears. Even though parenthood was something that he never thought he'd want, when he married Monica he did want it, more and more every day, he wanted that perfect little family, he wanted it, but couldn't have it.

"Why are you sorry?" Monica asked and looked her husband in the eyes.

"Because, I've ruined your dreams" Chandler sighed, Monica looked at him sadly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's not your fault" Monica told him softly.

"But- I- I've ruined your chances, I'm sorry" Chandler said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Monica wiped it away gently as she fought with her barrier and tried not to cry.

"Sweetie the doctors didn't say it was you and even if it was" she stopped and held Chandler's face so he was looking into her eyes "I would still love you. It isn't your fault"

Chandler sighed again and cried gently "but if you went with Richard-" he started; Monica sighed and put her finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Don't start that Chandler. I wouldn't want a baby with him anyway... I love you so much" Monica said.

"But he could have made your dreams come true" Chandler mumbled "I failed"

"Chandler, you're my dreams... being with you is better than any dream I had. I wouldn't want anyone else, Chandler, I love you" Monica said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry Mon, I'm sorry, I love you" Chandler apologised and pulled his wife tighter into his arms.

"I'm sorry... It's just a lot to take in you know" Monica cried into his shoulder.

"I didn't know how much I wanted it" Chandler murmured.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked him.

"I didn't know how much I wanted to be a dad" Chandler answered.

"Oh Chandler, come here" Monica said and rubbed his back.

The pair continued to hug, softly swaying together as they cried over the loss of something they never had.

**~/~**

Chandler handed Monica a cup of coffee and noticed she was crying again.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to cry anymore" Chandler said quietly.

"I know" Monica sighed "I just can't help thinking" she said.

"Thinking about what?" Chandler asked and sat facing her on the couch.

"That it was all a sign" Monica told him "that I was going to be a horrible mother and this is God's way of stopping me from screwing it up" she said.

Chandler watched his wife tearfully and placed his hand on her knee "you were meant to be a mother and you will be, we can adopt" he told her, Monica watched him speaking and moved to lie in his arms as he spoke to her softly "and maybe God knew that you would be such a wonderful mother that he chose you to help a baby in need of a home because only someone as amazing as you could do that"

Monica moved from her position to kiss him softly "that was really sweet" she told him tearfully "thank you"

"I meant it Mon" Chandler whispered.

"I love you" Monica said quietly and closed her eyes, tired from the news.

Chandler watched her sleeping peacefully for a few minutes "I love you too" he whispered before drifting off to his own sleep.

**~/~**

Half hour later Monica and Chandler were still sleeping peacefully; Chandler's arms wrapped protectively around her and Monica's hand were resting on his hands. Rachel and Phoebe smiled when they walked in, watching the husband and wife sleeping together.

"They're so cute" Rachel gushed.

"Yeah... I never thought I'd say that about Chandler" Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel whispered as not to wake the sleeping couple.

"Until he started dating Monica, I never saw the sweet and romantic side of him before. He was just my funny friend Chandler" Phoebe explained.

"I know what you mean" Rachel whispered "they make such a great couple, I couldn't believe it when I first found out but the second Chandler said he loved her I realised how great they are"

"I knew they'd end up together" Phoebe said, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Because of the physic thing" Rachel sighed.

"No, because when I first met them, I thought they were dating" Phoebe said, Rachel nodded, remembering when she saw Monica and Chandler when she was engaged to Barry, she'd thought the same thing "plus I'm physic" she added.

Chandler's eyes flashed open when a bright light broke his sleep, he blinked several times and looked into the faces of his four friends, who'd been watching him and Monica for god knows how long, Joey grinned and waved a camera at him, which explained the flash.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, trying not to wake Monica.

"You two are so cute" Joey grinned.

"Urm, thanks but you don't have to stare" Chandler frowned, he took a deep breath remembering a few hours ago.

"You look sad" Ross said after a few seconds.

"Aura reading?" Phoebe asked.

"No" Ross rolled his eyes "but you both look like you've been crying"

"Yeah, you do actually" Rachel said, noticing that Chandler's eyes were slightly red still.

"What happened man?" Joey asked.

Chandler looked at Monica as she slept peacefully.

"I'll tell you later, we'll meet you in the coffee house" Chandler suggested, he knew that Monica would want time to prepare before telling the gang their news.

"Chandler, if something is wrong with my sister" Ross said, slipping into defensive brother mode.

"Come on Ross" Rachel said "she's a big girl... lets leave the two sleepyheads to themselves"

Chandler smiled at Rachel gratefully and watched as his friends began to leave their apartment.

**~/~**

"I bet she's pregnant" Joey said grinning "they've been trying for ages now"

"Could be" Ross agreed.

"I don't think so" Phoebe said "When Chandler woke up his aura was sad and murky, with a little touch of something else, but I don't know what"

"Well we'll find out in a second" Ross told them "they're coming" he pointed towards the door. They held each other's hands supportively as they went to break the news.

"Hi guys" Joey smiled.

"Hi" Monica and Chandler said together.

"Are you guys okay?" Ross asked.

"Sit down" Monica said quietly and watched as her friends all sat around.

"Chandler and I got a call from the fertility clinic" she started, Chandler tightened his grip around Monica's hand and she looked at him thankfully before continuing in a quieter tone "and they said" she started but choked as tears began to fall.

Chandler bought Monica around into a hug; she looked away from her friends. She didn't need to say anything but Chandler knew her well enough to know what she was thinking.

"And they said that there is a very slim chance of us ever having a baby together" he finished for her, tears springing to his eyes uncontrollably.

"What?" the four friends whispered in unison, there was a few seconds of silence as the words settled in before they sprung back into action.

"Oh guys" Rachel and Phoebe gasped and tore Monica from Chandler to hug her comfortingly. Joey got up and hugged Chandler whilst Ross patted Monica on the shoulder. Rachel and Phoebe turned to Chandler and hugged him quickly, whispering words of apology and Joey hugged Monica quickly before Monica broke free of everyone's arms and returned to Chandler's, where she wanted to be.

Chandler and Monica sat down next to everyone else and continued to hold each others hands encouragingly.

"What are going to do now?" Ross asked them as Monica pulled a tissue from her pocket.

"Adoption or something" she shrugged.

"We're not giving up" Chandler said and offered Monica a small smile which she returned gladly.

"I think we're going to head back now, can you give us some privacy tonight please" Monica said as she and Chandler stood up.

"Of course" Joey nodded "but you can come across to my apartment if you need anything" he added, they smiled at him and nodded.

Everyone said good-bye as Monica and Chandler started to leave and the four friends fell silent.

"I know what that touch was in Chandler's aura" Phoebe said as they watched Chandler kiss Monica lightly as they left through the door.

"What's that Pheebs?" Ross asked.

"Hope"

_Let me know what you think. I have more ideas for a one-shots, the next one was requested from Laura. If you have any suggestions I'll be more than willing to read them although I must warn you, I don't do Randler! Mondler all the way!_


End file.
